Homework, Romance, and Idiots
by Sakuyuki Miharu
Summary: My 1st fanfic. Gakuen Alice in School Rumble style. About Natsume's crush on Mikan and everyone's misadventures through the new school year. No Alices in the story though. Everyone's normal.


My 1st fan fiction so expect to see the characters OOC for a bit and the story does suck a bit. I wrote this years ago and I still haven't made a new chapter and I don't expect to see myself add more. Please read and review. I don't own Gakuen Alice but I did make this fanfic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The 1****st**** day of school**

**PART 1: School begins**

A new school year was about to start and everyone is checking the list posted to find out which class they are in.

As the Sakura petals fall in the school grounds, A young brunette girl in pigtails is running happily to see her old friends...

"Guys!" she shouted while waving her hands

"Oh, Mikan...It's you." said a dark haired girl to Sakura Mikan- the main girl of our story

"Mikan-chan! Guess what...we're classmates!" shouted a pink haired girl

"Really?" Mikan asked

"Yep! Class 2-B." said a girl with long hair

While the girls are having fun...On the other side of their campus is a young raven haired boy. As he walks to the board, other students give way to him because they're scared.

"Hey! Natsume... obviously, you are earlier than usual. So, what did you eat to think about going here early?" asked a young blonde haired boy

"Nothing really. I just thought I should see which class I'll be in." calmly said by none other than the story's main guy, Hyuuga Natsume.

"Oh, I already checked. Turns out, we're both in Class 2-B "said his best friend Nogi Ruka

As the others give space to these two, a girl runs quickly to check the board, not paying attention to the two boys whom everyone is scared of.

"Waah... you guys we're right. Yeah! I'm still gonna be with all of you this year!" said Mikan

"Ah, Mikan-chan..." said pink haired girl Umenomiya Anna, one of Mikan's Friend's

"Eh...Why, what's wrong Anna-chan?" Mikan asked out of confusion. Anna then pointed at the two boys behind her.

Apparently, even they're scared of the infamous delinquent Natsume. Mikan looked behind her.

"Natsume! I didn't see you there... so, how was vacation? anyways, which class are you and Ruka-pyon in?" Mikan asked

Natsume slightly blushed as he saw Mikan right in front of him but he immediately looked away. His best friend Nogi Ruka on the other hand couldn't help but blush for he, toois crushing on the cute girl.

"We're in Class 2-B Sakura-san." Ruka answered nervously as he looks at the girl in front of him

"Oh, really? Yay, I'm in that class ,too. As well as Hotaru, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan... And you're with us Ruka-pyon? So it's like a reunion!" Mikan said happily

As Mikan talks to her friends, Natsume stared at her thinking "_So, Mikan-chan's my classmate?_". While thinking that, Natsume can hear his heart beat real fast.

**X-End of Part 1-X**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:** Cut in 2 parts cause originally, this were 2 different chapters but both are too short so I don't see the point of separating both…

* * *

**PART 2: Seatmates**

In Class, after their teacher Narumi-sensei and the whole class was done with the introduction, it's time to plan their seating arrangement and Narumi-sensei decided on how it would be made.

"Class, here in this box are seat numbers written in a piece of paper. Take one each to find your permanent seat for the rest of the school year." He said while holding up a box with the seat numbers.

Everyone was nervous since most of them wanted to sit near someone. One of them is Natsume who wanted to seat next to Mikan who obviously wants a seat next to Hotaru- her best friend. Everyone lined up and, one by one, took a paper from the box.

"_I wish Hotaru is my seatmate…_" Mikan repeatedly prayed in her mind

"_I wish Mikan-chan is my seatmate…_" Natsume thought while looking at Mikan

The time has come to decide. Each one looked at the piece of paper they have on their hands.

"Oh, mines the last seat. Next to the window... Hotaru you?" Mikan said as she continuously stared at the paper and looked at where she was supposed to sit.

"Middle seat, over there" Hotaru said while pointing at a desk in the 3rd row.

"Waaah! Hotaru!" Mikan then started to cry because of the result. She really wanted to sit next to her best friend. Mikan suddenly tried to hug Hotaru but the latter pushed her away and walked away to her desk. Apparently, she doesn't care about the whole thing. To her, as long as she's got a seat, she has no problem whatsoever.

On the other hand...

"My seat is...3rd row near the window..." Ruka said as he started walking to his seat "And...here it is-- KYAAH!" Shocked as he saw who his seatmate is, Ruka shouted...

"Oh, Nogi-kun...we meet again..." Hotaru said with an evil smile on her face.

Apparently, because Ruka is popular with girls, Hotaru takes his pictures and sells them to his fangirls. At one time, Ruka decided to scold her and ask her to stop, but to his dismay, Hotaru blackmailed him. This incident is like a nightmare to Ruka. He froze on the spot with his mind filling with horrible things while Hotaru calmly sat on her chair.

Meanwhile, on Natsume's side...

"Shoot! My desk is 3 seats away from Mikan-chan!" Natsume thought. Then he looked at who's his seatmate and to his surprise (and dismay)...

"I wonder who will sit here..." Said a girl with permed hair. It was none other than Shouda Sumire, one of Natsume and Ruka's most annoying fangirl. Natsume and Ruka tries to avoid annoying fangirls as much as possible but this one doesn't seem to get off their backs.

Damn it! of all people..." Natsume thought. Then His attention was grabbed by a kid who's paper has a number which is the number of seat next to...

"Mikan-chan!...I can't believe this...she's my seatmate!" said Tobita Yuu. He is the goody-two-shoes class president of his class. He had a crush on Mikan since the 1st time they met but since he is shy, he had stayed on only being friends with her. While Yuu is smiling looking at Mikan, someone tapped him. It was Natsume who was glaring at him...

"Natsume-kun! Why did you--" Yuu's sentence was cut short cause before he could finish, Natsume grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside.

In the hallway...

"Ne, Tobita... You've always been nice to everyone so, would you be nice enough to switch seats with me?" Natsume said while glaring at Yuu and is smiling like he was going to kill someone, not to mention he has a tight grip on Yuu's shoulder. Because he's scared and because of the pressure, Yuu decided to give up and gave Natsume what he wanted.

"Arigatou, Inchou..." Natsume smirked then he walked away...

Yuu, still a bit scared, looked for his new seat. When he found it:

"KYAAH! It's Shouda-san!" Yuu exclaimed then Sumire turn to him and said

"Inchou, what are you doing here?" She said angrily

"Ah, no-no-nothing at all…" Yuu nervously answered then he hurriedly ran out to the hallway gasping for air.

"Inchou…" Whispered a voice. Hearing that, Yuu jumped back and saw Kokoroyome.

"What's the matter with you?" Koko asked. Then, Yuu showed him the piece of paper with a number on it.

"See? It's my seat" Yuu sadly answered. He was about to burst in tears since Sumire was also scary but not as scary as the boy who took the seat he wanted earlier.

"That's next to Permy…" Koko said. (NOTE: Permy is Sumire's nickname. Mikan gave it to her after their argument the first day they met.) "Say, you don't want to sit next to her, right? Why don't we switch? Mine's the window seat in the 3rd row next to Imai. I don't wanna sit there since she blackmails people who annoy her." Kokoroyome is Sumire's friend and the only one not that scared of her personality. Koko gave his seat to Yuu. Yuu then grabbed his right hand and said:

"Koko-kun! Arigatou, you're a good friend!" He said while sobbing and shaking Koko's hand repeatedly out of happiness.

"Ah, It's nothing really." Koko replied. After that, they went to their seats.

Meanwhile, Natsume was hiding his face behind his manga taking quick glances at Mikan who was oblivious to what's going on.

"_Mikan-chan's my seatmate._" He thought. Then Mikan stared at him…

"Natsume, that's your seat? Wow, we're seatmates! Thank goodness." Mikan exclaimed

"Polka-dot…" Natsume then just stared at Mikan while blushing. He then hid his face behind his manga.

(NOTE: Polka-dots- the 1st day of junior high, Mikan was staring at a Sakura tree admiring it's beauty when suddenly, a gust of wind blew. Natsume, accidentally seeing Mikan's polka-dotted underwear, said 'polka-dots'. From then on, that became her nickname. It also causes their arguments.)

On the other hand, Mikan was glad to sit besides Natsume since she often tells him her problems back then on their 1st year. Natsume even gives her advice.

**X-End of Part 2-X**

**OMAKE:**

Meanwhile, Hotaru is taking Ruka's pictures. He is already getting annoyed.

"Imai! Stop it will you!" He said, trying not to shout too loud. Hotaru then stopped and whispered so only Ruka can hear:

"I wonder what I would eat when I get back home. Is there anything to eat at all? Oh well, I could always cook those small, innocent, birds I brought last summer." Hotaru said then turned to Ruka "That would taste good, Ne, Nogi-kun…"

Because Ruka is an animal lover, he froze scared and now, he is quiet. Hotaru on the other hand gave out an evil smile on Ruka and is now satisfied that her victim knows her capabilities.

* * *

**AN:** Don't expect a new chapter... I don't think I could continue this anyways. And... if you see any mistakes, even a slight misspelling, please tell me. I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
